


summer fun

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [38]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, Water Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Sawamura at the beach with the water gun.





	summer fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescenttwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/gifts).



Hajime is excited to finally have some time off, but Daichi is the one practically vibrating in place, clearly too full of energy to even pretend not to be as excited as he is. It’s cute, Hajime thinks, to see Daichi unrestrained, not tied down by everyone else's perceptions of him as strong and steady and mature. He can be all those things, especially as a captain, having to run a team needs a certain amount of each, but there’s still a side of him that’s just an 18 year old boy too. And Hajime knows that, loves that, especially getting to see that, whenever they’re together.

Daichi had agreed easily to them going away for the long weekend, since it wouldn’t interfere with practice or any other plans that either of their families had made, and Hajime was looking forward to time for just the two of them. The ride out to the beach is a little long, but Hajime doesn’t mind at all. Daichi seems more excited than anything, and he chatters quietly to Hajime about what they can possibly do each day they’ll be there. They have to check in at the little bed and breakfast place that Hajime’s mother helped him book, but then the weekend is open to whatever they want to do.

They drop their bags off and get changed quickly, wanting to explore the beach before night falls and it’s too dark to see anything. It’s also still hot, and was even more so in the train, like the air conditioning wasn’t working, and Hajime wants to feel how cool the water is as soon as he can. He has their beach bag over his shoulder and his hand on the doorknob to their room when Daichi pulls him back with a hand around his neck, kissing him soundly before letting go and grinning at him.

“Thank you.” Daichi’s voice is warm and fond, like it really only is with Hajime, and Hajime can’t help smiling back at him.

“You’re welcome, love.” He brushes a kiss against Daichi’s cheek and opens the door. “Let’s go have some fun.”

They hardly get onto the sand when they nearly get run over by a few very enthusiastic preteens wielding water guns half their size. They stop to apologize, and then look Hajime and Daichi over critically before asking if they’d like to join their battle. Apparently a couple of other kids were supposed to join them but got stuck doing other things instead, so they have extra guns, which they offer excitedly to them. The kids claim them each for different teams, for fairness, and Hajime watches as Daichi gets a competitive spark in his eye.

Hajime is entirely right, because when they take a moment to fill their weapons, Daichi suggests a bet. There’s a minute of quiet contemplation, a sort of face off between the two teams, and Hajime takes that time to admire how good Daichi looks in the sun, water gun held aloft, ready to kick metaphorical ass. After that it’s a free for all, and the first chance he gets, Daichi soaks Hajime completely, claiming his victory with a wide grin and a laugh. In a way, though, they both win, because Hajime knows he’s going to have plenty of fun when Daichi cashes in his prize.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
